parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Animals Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Look At Our Big ABC Book! *Sprinkles: Do You Know The ABC Song? *Blue: Sing It With Us! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Ready? *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Blue and Sprinkles: Yay! *Sprinkles: Great Singing! *Blue: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Animals, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Book Rumbles) *Sprinkles: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! *(Book Opens) *Little Bill: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! *Pablo: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! *Little Bear: Pablo? *Pablo: Everybody, Stay Calm! *Oswald: Pablo? *Pablo: Oh No! *Blue: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Steve: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! *Pablo: Oh! *Steve: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) *Ruby: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! *Bob: This Is Where The Armadillo Lives! *Armadillo: Right, Bob!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! *Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) *Blue: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! *Armadillo: You Will? *Maggie: Yeah! *Armadillo: Yay *Blue: Hey!, Guess What! *Kipper: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Think I Could Find An Animal! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Franklin: What Animal Do You Want To Find? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and Nick Jr Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal Blue Could Find *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Tyrone: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Tuck: The Map! *Blue: The Map!, Right! *Steve: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Sprinkles: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find The Animals? *Map: Sure, Sprinkles!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Blue: Say Map! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Going To Find Out Where All The Animals Are!, Well, I Know Where The Animals Are!, They're At The End Of The Alphabet!, At Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: Well, I Know How Do We Find The Animals!, First, You Have To Go Up The Elevator, At E!, Then, You Have To Go Down The Slippery Slide, At S!, And That's How You'll Get To Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: So, Remember!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Say It With Me!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, So Tell Blue, First, We Have to Go to The Elevator! *Blue: Where Do We Go First? *Jack: Elevator! *Blue: The Elevator!, Right! *Sportacus: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Armadillo: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve! *Blue: Sidetable!, Meet Our New Friend!, Armadillo! *Armadillo: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Hi, Armadillo! *Steve: We're Finding The Animals From A To Z! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's A Lot Of Animals!, Here You All Might Need Your Notebook! *Blue: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Stephanie: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts